


When You're Mad

by silkystark



Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Bratty Peter, Coming Untouched, Degradation, Dom Peter, M/M, Submissive Tony, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark
Summary: Starker 52, Peter being mad plz? Your writing is beautiful 🙏52: “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757641
Kudos: 84





	When You're Mad

“What is so fucking hard for you to understand, Tony? I told you no! I said I didn’t want to invite your _ex-girlfriend_ to my birthday party. Did you not remember I’m the cause of your breakup after you were together for four years? I said no!” The boy screams in anger. He specifically told Tony who he did and didn’t want coming. Pepper was under the ABSOLUTELY NOT column. He didn’t care if it was mean, it was his party.

“Oh, calm down baby boy. She really wanted to come. And she got you a nice present. Now let’s go back down. Your other guests are arriving.” The man says calmly, which only angers the freshly nineteen year old.

Peter balls up his fists and his face turns a rosy color. “I’m not fucking going down there until she leaves. I don’t give a fuck if she bought me a present. I said no you fucking asshole.” The boy spits. Tony’s eyes widen in shock. He’s never seen this boy so angry before.

“Hey now, no need to call me names. I put together this lovely party for you and that’s how you treat me? Now quit being a brat and come downstairs.” Tony reaches out to grab the boy’s arm, but the spiderling is quicker. He grabs his boyfriend’s wrist in a harsh grip and slams him up against the nearest wall. Tony reaches his other hand up, but the boy caught that one as well. He pins the man’s hands above his head and looks up into his eyes, nostrils flaring angrily.

“Do you wanna say that again, Mr. Stark?” He growls.

“I said,” the man grunts as he tries to slip out of the boy’s strong hold (he didn’t budge, obviously), “Quit being a brat.” He starts to pant as he goes lax.

Peter’s eyes turn into slits and he tightens his grip, for sure going to leave bruises on the poor man’s wrists. Tony groans and throws his head back. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.” The boy freezes and his grip falters, causing the man to whine. “F-fuck, Peter. Keep your hands there, please, please.”

Peter has no fucking idea what to do, this took a very quick turn. “W-What?” He asks, confused as fuck.

Tony lets out a strangled moan and shifts so his lower half presses against the boy’s thin hips. Peter gasps when he feels the man’s erection. “God, Peter. You’re so sexy. So strong, baby. Pinning me here like I’m a rag doll.” The man chokes on a moan as he rolls his hips.

Peter feels his cock twitch at his boyfriend’s words. This was new, he had no idea the man likes to be dominated. The boy drops Tony’s wrists and takes half a step back. Tony falls to his knees and breathes heavily, drawing forward to get closer to his lover.

“F-fuck, Peter. Christ, I’ll give you whatever you want, I’ll do _anything_ you say if you let me suck you off right now. Please, baby.” The man actually begs.

Peter swallows, shocked but also more turned on than he’s ever been before, and nods slightly. Tony heaves and sits back on his knees. “Thank you thank you thank you.” He praises as he reaches up to grip the boy’s hardened cock through his black skinny jeans. He wastes no time in unzipping and pulling the boy’s pants down, letting out a loud whine when he sees the red thong the boy has on. He quickly yanks that down as well and swallow’s the boy’s cock down to the hilt.

Peter let’s out a long moan and clenches his fists, squeezing tightly. The man starts to bob his head while he hollows out his cheeks. “O-oh god, Tony—fuck right there!” He cries out as the man pulls off to suck each of his balls. Tony pauses for a second to take the boy’s hand and place it in his hair.

“Whatever you want, Pete.” The man whispers hoarsely before wrapping his lips back around his boy’s cock. Peter moans and hesitantly grips the man’s hair in a loose fist. Tony groans and places his hand over Peter’s. Then, he tighten the boy’s hand and yanks his head back, hard. The man cries out and his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Peter’s jaw drops. He was not expecting that. He pulls once more and feels his cock throb as his boyfriend begins to hump the air, trying to get some friction from the rough material of his jeans. The boy nudges his leg with his shoe and the man looks up at him. “Take your cock out, Mr. Stark.” He mutters.

Tony wastes no time in digging his hands into his jeans and pulling out his fat cock. “Go ahead, touch yourself.” He says as he strokes the man’s cheek. Tony loosely grips his cock and gives it a few strokes as he continues to suck his boyfriend’s tip.

After a minute, Peter wraps both hands around the man’s head and pulls until his face is flush against his crotch, nose digging into the soft skin below his abdomen. Tony moans around the boy’s cock and strokes himself faster. “Hands off, slut.” Peter demands, causing the man to rip his hand away as if his cock was a flame burning him.

“I’m gonna use your mouth, sir. Gonna cum down your throat got it?” Peter says and the man nods his head eagerly.

He begins to thrust relentlessly, each time his cock hitting the back of the man’s throat. Tony just sits there with his hands behind his back and throat lax, like the good boy he is. “A-almost there, fuck! You like when I use your mouth?” Peter pants. Tony looks into his eyes and nods slightly. “Like being used? You’re nothing but a dirty fuck-hole, Tony.” His boyfriend suddenly wails around his cock, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as his hips thrust into the air, shooting his load on the hardwood floor.

The tight constriction of the man’s throat caused the boy pull his hair tight enough to whip his head back, and shoot into his warm mouth. He pulls off after a few seconds and watches as the rest of his sticky cum sprays all over the man’s beautiful face.

Tony swallows what’s in his mouth and falls forward, leaning his head against his boyfriend’s bare thigh. “Thank you Peter, fuck that was so good. Thank you so much baby.” He pants. Peter strokes the man’s head and takes a second to catch his breath.

“Now go get rid of Pepper.”

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to finally post my stuff here
> 
> follow my tumblr? https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silkystark


End file.
